I. Field
This invention generally relates to the field of tools, such as for first responders.
II. Background
Vehicle crashes and other emergency scenarios involving ballistic vehicles, or alternatively structures designed to defeat armed assaults from gunfire and explosive devices, present a unique challenge to rescuer providers. First responders and military personnel (also referred to herein as “rescue provider”) are often called upon to rapidly extricate individuals from within armored vehicles or structures and are limited to very few options for completing the extrication task. In addition, the safety of the individuals may be compromised in the extrication process.
Conventional approaches have failed to solve these aforementioned problems. For example, one approach is to use of power saws (e.g., a K-12, chain saw, or circular saw) to cut into the vehicle. However, this requires that the rescue provider have the saw in his/her possession at the time of need. Moreover, the saw must have the proper cutting blade already installed. If the saw is gasoline powered, then the saw must be fueled and ready for use at all times. This technique and method often places the victim(s) at greater risk for additional injuries from exposed cutting edges of the tools being used, respiratory injury from airborne particulate created from the cutting and grinding, and impact injuries from falling material that may enter the occupant space of the vehicle once the cut has been completed.
Another conventional rescue technique involves the use of “Halligan” bar and sledge hammer. However, this rescue technique requires that the rescue provider have the “Halligan” bar and sledge hammer in his/her possession at the time of need. This process also requires a significant amount of time and energy to eventually begin to breach the ballistic material. The rescue provider will need additional personnel to help leverage the ballistic material to the point of displacement or removal. And, the weight of such material may require additional equipment or rigging to safely remove the material thus minimizing unintended injuries to rescuers and/or victims.
In addition to the above mentioned shortcomings, many of the above techniques are not readily portable for rescue providers and require a great deal of labor. Another shortcoming is that conventional ballistic rescue tools tend to be large, bulky, and/or dangerous, and, thus, create a potential hazard when the technician transports the device.